A Shared Secret
by SciFi2012
Summary: What if Arthur had seen Merlin do magic through the reflection in Excalibur? Reveal fic. Set after the events in The Sword in the Stone part 2.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Camelot and everyone was bustling around doing their daily chores. Queen Guinevere was looking around at the stalls set up in the market, Gaius was working on medicines and Merlin was mucking out the stables. Arthur on the other hand, sat in his chambers thinking. He could not get the image he had seen in the reflection of the sword out of his head. It had been two weeks since Morgana had tried to seize Camelot once again and through all the excitement he had forgotten that Merlin was a sorcerer. He kept replaying that day in his head and concentrated hard on that one image. In the reflection of the sword, he had seen Merlin's eyes glow gold and the sword had slid right out of the stone. Only one thing could have cause that…..magic. Arthur knew everyone thought he did it, but the truth was he only believed in himself because Merlin had told him to. He values Merlin's advice believe it or not, but he also values their friendship. The friendship though was questionable and it was not because Merlin did not tell him, it was because Arthur never gave him the opportunity to tell. He was always saying how bad magic was and how if he found out anyone was a sorcerer their head would be gone in a quick second. Arthur did not regret the punishments he and his father gave to sorcerers, though and the ban would not be easily lifted. Merlin had gained his trust and he would keep his secret.

-Later-

Merlin had just been called to Arthur's chambers with much urgency by Gwaine, but he was not worried. Gwaine made things out to be worse they were. He had a very dramatic way about him. It must be the hair. Merlin had been mucking out the stables all day and Arthur was probably going to reprimand him for not doing the other chores. When there were around fifty knights visiting for a tournament usually their horses need a lot of taking care of. When he got to Arthur's door it was already opened.

_That's strange, _Merlin thought. _He always has his door closed._ Merlin stood in the doorway waiting for Arthur to welcome him in.

"Why is it Merlin that when the door's closed you barge right in, but when it's open you decide to be polite all of a sudden?" asked Arthur.

_Here it goes the beginning to another long rant, _assumed Merlin. But it didn't come. Instead Arthur looked more upset than angry. _This cannot be good._

"Sorry. That was uncalled for." He said. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and proceeded to get up and pull a chair out. He sat back in the one across from it. He then motioned for Merlin to sit down. Merlin walked over to the chair and sort of fell into it. It was the most comfy chair he had ever sat in. Of course he had sat in it once before, but was too busy eating rat stew to enjoy it.

"What is this about? Am I getting a promotion?" Merlin asked quizzically.

"Merlin, can you be serious for one moment please?"

"Sorry. What is this about?"

Arthur's eyes averted Merlin's and he quietly tapped his fingers on the shiny wooden table.

"Merlin…I need you to do something."

"Typical" Merlin retorted with a snort.

"Merlin, I know you have magic and I need to you to tell me everything." Arthur did not look angry and Merlin was greateful for that. He seemed almost understanding and Merlin felt a tiny bit better.

"Well, for starters, I was born with magic." The rest of the conversation was a blur for Merlin, but Arthur hung onto every word. It seemed for once that Arthur was an actual equal to Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin rushed right into the door to Gaius's chambers after being dismissed by Arthur. Arthur needed time to wrap his head around everything. When Merlin entered he almost ran straight into Gaius.

"Whoa, Merlin watch what you're doing. What are you doing barging in here like a raving animal?"

"Gaius..." Merlin paused for a moment. He had to word this next sentence carefully. He didn't want Gaius thinking he had given away his magic on purpose. "'."Merlin drew in a huge breath and held it. He waited for Gaius to speak.

Gaius didn't appear to hear the last part of the sentence and Merlin was surprised he even heard any of it. "How could you let this happen Merlin? Have you not been listening when I said be careful with your magic?"

"Gaius, Arthur's ok with it…surprisingly enough and I didn't just tell him. He sort of saw me, but if he really cared he could have just chopped off my head then and there. He had something pointy in his hand and you know Arthur. Anything pointy and hard would be thrown at my head in a second if he really wanted to punish me." Merlin started counting on his fingers then. "Heck, I get it every day for not doing my chores, not getting him breakfast, waking him up in the morning, not..."

"Ok, ok I understand. You're positive he won't punish you in anyway?" asked Gaius hesitantly.

"I may get a ton more chores, because he knows I can get them done faster, but other than that, no." replied Merlin.

"You're a good boy Merlin. I don't want to see you get hurt, especially by someone who is close to you."

"Arthur will get used to it, I'm sure." said Merlin reassuringly and with that both him and Gaius headed out to the courtyard to deliver medicines.

They walked down the brightly lit corridors of the castle and walked onto the cobblestone courtyard. Around them, the streets were alive with people greeting the knights from outlying kingdoms and the knights of Camelot were trying to show off for the female guests. This was one of the most popular tournaments of the year because the kings came with their knights to see them perform. It was a big deal because they needed to prove themselves against skills of various kinds.

Merlin went to deliver a bottle of medicine when he overheard two knights talking in a nearby tent.

"Magic is not allowed and you know that." Had Merlin just heard the word magic? Knowing he shouldn't, but doing it anyway he crept closer to the entrance of the tent.

"I don't care what is allowed and what's not. You know the rules, any weapon of your choice and besides we don't need to worry about Arthur finding out. If anything we need to worry about our king. His ban on magic is harsher than Arthur's. He wouldn't use magic if it meant saving his own child's life. "

"Then don't use it" said the apparently wiser of the two, but from experience Merlin knew the wiser ones were never listened to.

"Well then you don't need to be here to watch, but don't blame me if your dismissed from knighthood for leaving the most important tournament ever.

"Fine." Was all the other one said before stepping out of the tent. He was a mousy sort of fellow with gray blondish hair. He had a huge build, but not as huge as the knight following behind. He was broad with light brown hair that flowed down his back. Man was Gwaine going to have run for his money.

Merlin could not believe what he had just heard. Now it wasn't a matter of Arthur finding out, but the fact that he might have a worse fate coming at him if this king were to see his magic.


End file.
